Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *The Lion King: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Piglet's Big Movie *Stitch! the Movie *Disney DVD: Sing Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Credits *"William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase" *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Cole Caplan as Olie *Julie Lemiexux as Coochie & Goo *Caterina Disher as Mom *Adrian Truss as Dad & Gizmo *Paul Haddad as Gloomius *Tedde Moore as Polie-Anna *Elizabeth Hanna as Kindly Lady *Kyle Fairlie as Spaceboy *Executive Producers: William Joyce, Scott Dyer, Michael Hirsh, Corinne Kouper *Written by: Scott Kraft, Alice Prodanou, Steve Sullivan, Nadine van der Velde *Storyboards by: Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor, Christophe Villez *Produced by: Gullaume Hellouin, Pamela Lehn *Directed by: Ron Pitts Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Sparkling* Co-production * Supervising Director: Mike Fallows * Producer: Susie Grondin * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Educational Consultant: Ronny Diamond * Story Editors: Steve Sullivan, Nadine van der Velde * Assistant Director: Ron Migliore * Supervising Technical Directors: Mac Holyoke, Luis Lopez, Bill Pong * Background Artist: Lance Tyalor * Color Director: Rudolf Stüssi * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Manager: Zev Lepofsky * Production Coordinators: Michelle English, Chrisitne Ponzevera, Chrisrine Reinaudo * Script Coordinator: Krista Rappel * Featuring Voices of: ** Green Littlegreen - Richard Binsley ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Pollie Pi - Rebecca Brenner ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Spaceboy Announcer - Len Carlson ** Willy Jolly - Juan Chioran ** Billy Beval - Kristopher Clarke ** Mom & Tape Voice - Catherine Disher ** Space Boy - Kyle Fairlie ** Junior Littlegreen - Jake Goldsbie ** Goomius & Wally Jolly - Paul Haddad ** Kindly Lady - Elizabeth Hanna ** Bonita Beval - Ellen Ray Henenssy ** Coochie and Coo - Julie Lemiex ** Polie-Anna - Tedd Moroe ** Binky Beval - Sunday Muse ** Spot & Spacedog - Robert Smith ** Dad & Gizmo - Adrian Truss ** Baxter Bevel - Philip Williams * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Dee Shipley * Casting Coordinator; Danis Goulet * Recording Assistant:: Kerry Bones * Modeling Supervisor: TJ Galda * Modelers: Dave Altman, Andrew Bonar, Paul Cieniuch, Ian McLeod, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Timing Director: Kevin McDonagh * Animation Director: Mike Shiell * Layout Supervisor: Marion Kulyk * Lighting Director: Jordan Thsitlewood * Layout: Daniel Abramovich, Gavin Boyle, Miguel Cura, Virginia Mielke, Robert Padovan * Animation by: Dana Broadway, Sara Newman, Kelly Brennan, Richard Oey, Fab Formisano, Robert Padovan, Brian Harris, Barry Sanders, Kristian Howald, Dave Simmons, Don Kim, Mark Stanger, Greg Kovacs, Peter Thorup, Luc Marier * Additional Animation: Daniel Abramovich, Gavin Boyle, Paul Cieniuch, Miguel Cura, MacHolyoke, Marion Kulyk, Virginia Mielke, Jason Reeves * Lip Sync Artists: Peter Hudecki, Jennier de Jong * CGI Technical Directors: Dave Altman, Andrew Bonar, Darin Bruistow, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Jason Reeves, Allison Ryckman Greg Scoble, Paul van Emmerik, Dean Warren * Systems Administrator: Mike Reid * Picture Editor: Richard Bond * Assistant Picture Editors: Sonia Godding * Audio & Videotape Pre-Production: Terry Carter, Steve Foster, Christopher Gould, Rosanne Howell, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Ed Kodar, Lexifer MacCrimmon, Colin McMahon, Catroina Murphy, Jean Vanhaelem, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins, Helena Werren, David Wright * Director Audio & Video Post Production: Helen LeBeau * Post Production Audio Consultant: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Assistant: Joey Aguiar * Supervising Sound Editor: Craig Marshall * Sound Editing: Rhythm Division, Jim Longo, Mike Mancuso, Ferenc Szabo * Music Supervisor: Mike Northcott * Music Assistant: Norm Beaver * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Peter Coulman, Carl Lenox, Tim Thorney, Tom Torney * Vocals: Brent Barkman, Carl Lenox, Laura Lynn * Additional Production Facilities: Spence-Thomas Audio Post, Eye Post Group, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Richard Spence-Thomas * On Line Editor: Frank Biasi * A Canada-France CoProduction * A Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with France 5 with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and Produced In Association with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Playhouse Disney and Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie * ©2002 Nelvana Limited/Sparkling* All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Disney Channel * Sparkling* * Nelvana - Nelvana is a Corus Entertainment Company Category:Sparkling* Category:2003 Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Disney Channel Category:Nelvana